


Nutty and Flippy Tickling

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Nutty and Flippy decide to tickle each other.
Kudos: 2





	Nutty and Flippy Tickling

It was a slow day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. Nutty didn’t have to do anything in particular, so he decided to visit his friend Flippy. Now they were both sitting on the couch in Flippy’s living room, wondering what to do.

However, Flippy took one look at Nutty and suddenly got an idea.

“Wait... what if...?” Flippy said to himself.

He moved a bit closer to Nutty, with the candy-loving squirrel not noticing. Flippy reached over to Nutty’s right foot and touched it with a single forefinger, causing Nutty to cringe and giggle.

“Hehehe!!”

As soon as he heard his reaction, a mischievous smile slowly appeared on Flippy’s face. He then saw that Nutty was lookin at him, probably wondering why he’d tickled him.

“You know, Nutty, I didn’t know you were ticklish,” said Flippy.

“Yeah, so?” Nutty replied, but Flippy didn’t say anything else. Instead, Flippy just placed his hand underneath Nutty’s foot and started wiggling all of his fingers around.

“Hehe, hehehehehehehehe!” Nutty started giggling more as he squirmed around. “Hehehehehehehehe!”

Flippy giggled to himself in amusement. He was enjoying this, and Nutty’s laughter honestly sounded pretty cute. After a few seconds of tickling his foot, Flippy pulled his hand away from Nutty’s sole. Then, however, he raised his forefinger to one of Nutty’s sides and stroked it up and down gently.

“Hehehehe!!” Nutty again squirmed and giggled. Flippy moved his finger to his other side and tickled him there as well, causing Nutty to react the same way. “Hehehehehe!!”

With that, Flippy placed both of his hands on Nutty’s sides, one hand on one side and one hand on the other. Then he began tickling away, wiggling all his fingers around as fast as possible.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Nutty couldn’t help himself, his sides were just too tickling. The candy-lover of a squirrel was laughing uncontrollably and twitching helplessly, to his tickler’s enjoyment.

“S-STOP ITTTTT!!!” Nutty begged, despite his laughter, but that didn’t work; Flippy kept tickling his sides. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After quite a few minutes, Flippy finally decided to give his ticklee a break. He pulled his hands away from Nutty’s sides. Nutty started panting repeatedly, trying to catch his breath. The amount of tickling had almost worn him out.

But after a few minutes, Nutty caught his breath and stopped panting. At this point, Nutty had decided it was his turn to be the tickler. He raised his hands up for Flippy to see, and tried tickling his belly. Flippy only giggled, however.

“Hahaha, hehehehehehe!!”

“Good thing I’m wearing this jacket,” thought Flippy, “I wouldn’t want to be tickled as hard as I tickled him!”

Nutty then realized why Flippy wasn’t laughing as much as he wanted to. It was because of the jacket he was wearing. Nutty stopped tickling Flippy’s belly, then grabbed onto his zipper and pulled it down, unzipping it as he did so.

Flippy gasped and sweated a little. “Nutty?! What are you...?!”

But before he could finish his sentence, the damage had already been done. Nutty placed his hand right on Flippy’s exposed belly and ran his fingers around it, causing Flippy to lose it.

“AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“THERE we go!” Nutty commented. He brought his other hand over to Flippy’s belly, but tickled one of his sides with this hand while he kept tickling his tummy. This caused Flippy to laugh even more.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gasp* NO, PLEASE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After a few seconds of tickling Flippy’s tummy and side, Nutty moved his hands up to Flippy’s ribcage and kept tickling him, with Flippy’s laughter still going strong.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“N-NUTTY!! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAHAHAND!!!” Flippy said.

“Understand what?” Nutty asked, playfully.

“I-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! --I’M REALLY TICKLISH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Flippy responded.

“I know.” Nutty giggled and continued tickling Flippy for quite a few seconds. Then he stopped and pulled his hands away from his ribcage.

Flippy sat there, panting as he tried to catch his breath. As he pulled the zipper on his jacket back up. he was blushing in both exhaustion and embarrassment. How did Nutty know about his tickle spots? And did he really have to tickle him this much just because he tickled him first? Maybe there was some way to get back at him...

When Flippy had finally caught his breath, he reached over and poked Nutty’s belly, causing him to giggle.

“H-hey! Hehehe!”

Immediately aware that Nutty was ticklish on his belly as well, Flippy began tickling Nutty’s tummy with both hands.

“Hahahahaha, hahahahahahahahahaha!!” Nutty laughed, although it wasn’t as loud as when his sides had been tickled earlier. “H-have mercy! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!”

That being said, Flippy kept tickling his belly for a few minutes before he stopped. Nutty held his sides as he again tried to catch his breath. While he was panting for air, it occurred to him that maybe there was some other place on Flippy’s body where he was ticklish. And Nutty was going to find where it was.

Flippy, meanwhile, stretched his arms up and relaxed, one foot over the other. Seeing this gave Nutty an idea. He grabbed onto one of Flippy’s ankles and started tickling his foot with all of the fingers on his free hand. However, when he did this, Flippy started giggling rather than laughing.

“Come on, I know your feet are ticklish...” Nutty thought. He looked over at his tail and a thought came to him. “But maybe...”

He turned around a little and proceeded to brush his tail on Flippy’s sole a few times. He was hoping it would tickle him more, but Flippy just kept giggling.

“Hehehe, stop it! Hahaha!”

Nutty pulled his tail away from Flippy’s foot, then looked around the room. Maybe there was something else he could tickle him with...

Just next to him, however, Nutty noticed there was a pillow on the couch. Without Flippy suspecting a thing, Nutty reached over to it and pulled out a feather, which he then tickled Flippy’s foot with.

And that finally got him the reaction he wanted.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Flippy was laughing uncontrollably. He just couldn’t handle how much it tickled, not with that feather. It must have been his weakness, Nutty figured. “N-NO, PLEASE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Nutty giggled audibly to himself as he continued tickling Flippy’s foot, listening to his adorable laughter. Who would’ve thought he needed to use one of these on his soles in order to make him laugh this hard?

“N-NUTTY!!! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH THAT TICKLES!!!” Flippy screamed through his laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

After quite a few seconds of tickling him, Nutty finally stopped and pulled his feather away from Flippy’s foot. Flippy lay there, panting hard, blushing and sweating quite a bit. He must have been really embarrassed after what he’d been through.

But Nutty just giggled to himself in amusement. “Sorry, Flippy, I couldn’t help myself. That was just so much fun!”

Flippy continued panting in response. He knew Nutty couldn’t help himself, but all he wanted to do now was take that feather out of his hand and tickle him with it. But what if Nutty knew he wanted to do that?

A few seconds after Flippy had recovered, he sighed with relief. He looked over at Nutty, who had turned away from him, and assumed he was done tickling him. He probably didn’t even know he’d caught his breath.

“Why, you...” Flippy said to himself, although Nutty didn’t hear it.

Nutty was just thinking about how much he’d tickled Flippy, and how adorable his laughter had sounded. He was looking forward to doing it again. But suddenly, he felt something tickling his feet, and the sensation not only caught him off guard, but caused him to laugh and squirm around uncontrollably.

“HUH?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”

It turned out that Flippy was tickling Nutty’s feet, with the same feather that the latter had been tickling the former with.

“Yeah, how do you like that? Hehe!” Flippy said, playfully.

“HAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!” Nutty responded. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Look, I’m really sorry, just QUIT IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Despite that Nutty had already apologized, Flippy continued tickling him for a few seconds, then removed the feather from his feet. That being said, those few seconds felt like a lot longer to Nutty; and he didn’t even notice when Flippy put the feather in his pocket for future use.

As Nutty was trying to catch his breath, Flippy said, “Nutty? I’d like to apologize, too.”

“For what?” Nutty wanted to know, apparently not remembering.

“For tickling you in the first place,” Flippy responded. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“What? Of course not!” said Nutty, having caught his breath. “The truth is, I love being tickled, but I might be a little too ticklish...”

“Yeah, you probably are, aren’t you?” Flippy replied. “Well, I like getting tickled, too. I mostly enjoy being the one doing the tickling, but if you wanna tickle me, I’ll definitely let you do that.”

“Except... I’m pretty darn ticklish myself, as you found out...” Flippy blushed as he looked away for a brief moment.

“I know.” Nutty giggled. “But I had so much fun tickling you, Flippy.”

“I had fun tickling you, too, Nutty,” Flippy responded with a smile.

“You think we should do it again soon?”

Flippy blushed a bit more. “I don’t see why not... but I think next time, I’ll let you start it.”

“You will?” Nutty looked almost excited.

“Yeah. But like I said, I’m pretty ticklish, so you might wanna go easy on me...”

“I will. I promise.” Nutty smiled reassuringly at him.

“Thank you.” Flippy smiled as well.

He moved closer to Nutty and wrapped his arm around his neck, and before long, Nutty was doing the same thing to Flippy. After what felt like 20 minutes of this, Flippy picked up the remote and switched on the TV.


End file.
